


【KK】原来是魅魔啊10

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊10

 

 

 

还没等剛开口告诉大野智“你的号角我带过来了”，还没等光一问他“你来这儿到底是不是为了泡妞”，人鱼们就发现了入侵者。

 

悦耳的歌声瞬间变成了刺耳的尖叫。

 

虽然下一瞬间剛就施了个魔法结界，能量壁没撑几秒就有了震荡开裂的趋势。

 

人鱼的声波攻击简直太可怕了。

 

罩子里听不见任何声音，剛正苦苦支撑着摇摇欲坠的结界，光一就见大野智跟人鱼说了些什么，这群美丽妩媚对他们来说却危险无比的生物们，才不情不愿地离去了。

 

光一用胳膊肘捅了捅剛，结界被撤掉了。

 

“操！脑袋瓜子都疼！”剛骂骂咧咧，翻了个白眼。

 

“抱歉抱歉，是我考虑不周。”大野智笑呵呵地说着，从海里走上了沙滩。

 

麦色的肌肤，瘦却健壮的双腿。

 

赤裸的全身。

 

眼睛不由自主地往下瞟，看看自己的，看看剛的，再看看大野智的，光一刚要开口——

 

“闭嘴！”剛语气恶狠狠地截住了光一即将脱口而出的话，然后把一旁石头上放着的裤子扔给大野智，“赶紧把裤子穿上，这样我们还能好好说话！”

 

“诶？啊好……”接过裤子，大野智慢悠悠地穿好，然后张开双手给剛看。

 

好像在说“你看，我已经穿好了！”

 

“大野桑，你今年多大？”光一有些好笑的抱着双臂问道。

 

“157岁啊怎么了？”

 

“……你刚刚这个动作，我还以为你是个几十岁的小屁孩呢，原来你已经成年了啊。”

 

“fufufu……”面对光一的揶揄，大野智也不生气，只是软乎乎地笑着。

 

“……妈的，真没意思！”光一愤愤踢了一脚沙子，跑到一边的礁石上坐着去了。

 

望着光一似乎在赌气的背影，剛摇了摇头，也不知道到底谁更像小屁孩。

 

“大野桑，你的号角。”剛从空间袋里掏出“银白的波塞冬”递给大野智。

 

“谢啦！”大野智接过号角，放在嘴边吹了起来。

 

吹出来的调子，跟刚才人鱼们唱的歌，一模一样。

 

这这这……我要是没记错的话，“银白的波塞冬”不是战争祭典王族婚礼才能吹响的么？虽然这个号角确实能够吹出音节，但好像不是这么用的啊？剛觉得，自己似乎见证到了什么不得了的事情。

 

“你一定在想，为什么塞壬居然会有用王族信物吹曲子的存在吧？”大野智看见剛露出的难以置信的神色，了然一笑，而后望向了辽阔无垠的大海。

 

“我只是觉得，这个号角的音色非常适合演奏人鱼的歌，我这两个月就边干活，边跟她们学唱歌，”大野智把玩着手里的号角，仿佛那只是一个普通的陶笛，“现在歌学完了，玩够了，我也该回去看看了。”

 

“回去继承王位吗？”大野智的话里有太多的未尽之意，剛并不是一个喜欢打听隐私的人，为什么塞壬一族的王子会带着王室信物游荡在无尽海诸岛，为什么身为塞壬却对音乐和绘画有着那么浓厚的兴趣，剛都没有去询问。

 

大野智的精神波动告诉他，这并不是一个令人愉快的故事。

 

“是啊，父王就只有我这一个儿子，责无旁贷啊。”大野智无奈地耸了耸肩，“老头子年纪大了，做儿子的还是让他早点卸下担子吧。”

 

虽然他十二万分地不想回去，但有些事情，不是一句“不愿意”就可以不做的。

 

这关乎责任，关乎情感，关乎数以千万子民的人生与命运。

 

“你说你在这里干活儿？干什么活儿？”光一不知什么时候从礁石上跳了下来，风把大野智的话送到了他耳朵里，好奇心让他浑身都痒痒了起来。

 

很多人都说暗精灵跟那种叫双尾猫的魔兽十分相像，都擅长暗影魔法，都习惯昼伏夜出，都身形灵活反应极快，好奇心都该死的强。

 

不过暗精灵毕竟是智慧种族，即使好奇心强烈，也十分有分寸，不该好奇的绝对不好奇，不像那些蠢猫，觉得巨龙的眼睛像大琉璃珠子也敢戳上一戳。

 

所以，在精灵语里，“像双尾猫一样”是一句骂人话，意思就是“你是一个好奇心极重的蠢货，问出来的傻问题一点分寸都没有。”

 

光一其实太想知道大野智作为塞壬王子的故事了，不过，在满足好奇心和不讨人嫌之间，他还是选择了后者，好不容易有了个互相看着顺眼的朋友，别因为双尾猫一样的行为坏了俩人的情谊吧。

 

所以他问了个无关痛痒的问题，也算是转移一下他们的注意力。

 

“分别的时候，我不是说过要送你们个好东西嘛。”说道这件事，大野智兴奋了起来，飞快地跑向他的“丸太郎”号，敲敲船舷，一股未知的力量就从船舱里抛出了个东西。

 

剛眯着眼睛看，那似乎是个不大的玻璃瓶，跟他家以前放砂糖的密封罐子长得很像。

 

凑近了才看清，罐子里还装了些东西。

 

五分之一瓶澄澈的海水，水面上浮着一条小小的船。

 

跟大野智的“丸太郎”是一样的制式。

 

一条塞壬战船。

 

“这是……”剛有些不敢相信。

 

“嗯，塞壬战船，我做的。”大野智将罐子递给眼珠子都要黏在上面的光一，后者立马接过罐子，对着阳光看，低头仔细看，前后左右一千零八十度旋转罐子，无论哪边朝上，罐子里的小船都平平稳稳地浮在水面上。

 

暗精灵开心得像个一米七的孩子。

 

真是的，双尾猫用爪子扒拉野果一样。剛摇头失笑，由着他折腾去了。

 

“是作为帮你带来号角而且没有密下那块精金的谢礼？”剛歪着头，状似天真地问道。

 

“也是想和你们交个朋友。”大野智笑眯眯。

 

“是嘛，那就谢谢阿智了。”剛也回应了一个同样的笑容。

 

利益交换有利益交换的相处方式，朋友有朋友的相处方式。

 

没有拿走精金，是剛对于朋友的承诺，大野智照顾了他们一路，于情于理剛都要承这份情，刚才的问题，只是为了明确他的态度罢了。

 

我可不想一腔真心对你，而你只当我是一个船客。

 

传说德鲁伊是世界上最博爱种族，甚至会以德报怨。身为他们的一员，剛实在是太清楚了，这个传说完全是鬼扯，要不然怎么会在他千辛万苦找到一个德鲁伊的聚居地之后，因为血统不纯被赶出去呢。还差点被烙上洗不脱的烙印，以便证明他是个杂种。

 

宽容？博爱？崇尚平等？我可去你妈的吧！

 

一群高高在上的自大狂而已。

 

所以剛对于自己做回小人完全没有心理障碍，如果大野智真当他是朋友，也就不会在意这点子事情。

 

光一一直在玩那个罐子，至少看上去是这样的。

 

实际上，从剛那句“这是……”开始，他们之间的对话，光一没有漏掉过一个字。

 

而且，很巧，他也是这么想的，跟剛的想法一模一样。

 

“就是，谢了，阿智。这个要怎么用？”光一随口应着，就好像刚才一直是三个人的交流，而不是两个人的对话。

 

“把罐子打开口朝下船就可以被倒出来了，想把船收起来的话，用罐子敲敲船舷，然后装起来就可以，怎么样，简单吧？”大野智一边给他们介绍战船的基本使用方法，一边打开盖子把船倒了出来。

 

塞壬战船落水变大，最终变成了比丸太郎稍微纤细一些的样子。

 

宽度不如大野智的战船，但长度差不多，如果说“丸太郎”是个强壮的男青年的话，这艘船就更像个苗条的小美女。

 

船舷两侧画上了眼睛，红蓝两色的防水漆涂成了抽象神秘的图案，像海浪，又像火焰。

 

“这孩子漂亮吧？”大野智拍拍船身，满脸自豪。

 

“简直是……太漂亮了！”剛赞叹着，光一的反应更直接，精灵一族喜欢美好事物的天性他继承了个十成十，目不转睛地看着，眼睛扫过船身上的每一条接缝，用目光勾勒着整条船的外轮廓。

 

甚至分不出心神来说话。

 

看着光一的样子，大野智更开心了，“给它取个名字吧，手按在船身说出它的名字，这孩子就算是真正交给你们了。”

 

“红色……”

 

“蓝色……”

 

“玫瑰……”

 

“大海……”

 

“蓝，绀碧，碧海，苍蓝……”

 

“玫瑰，蔷薇……”

 

光一和剛嘀嘀咕咕，说出一个又一个词，然后两个人对视一眼，异口同声，“就叫‘苍蓝蔷薇’好了！”

 

两只手同时按在船身，德鲁伊和暗精灵说出了这条船的新名字，“苍蓝蔷薇。”一道绀蓝色的光芒从船头闪到船尾，他们都感觉到了，这艘塞壬战船，仿佛因此而获得了生命。

 

船身的两侧，被这道光芒刻上了它新的名字，一行黑色的字母，是非常漂亮的花体字。

 

“名字很符合它的气质呢，我刻意造得窄了点，这样速度会比丸太郎更快，但是稳定性不会差。船长室里有冥想水晶，想去什么地方通过冥想水晶告诉它就可以了，想要潜入水底或者上浮到水面，都可以用水晶来操控，很容易的。”大野智陪着光一和剛上船熟悉船舱各处，补充着这条船的使用方法。

 

“苍蓝蔷薇”虽然从外面看起来比“丸太郎”要小一点，但是由空间魔法切割成的室内却比大野智的海上之家要大很多。大野智应该是考虑到这条船至少需要容纳两个人，所以船舱也比自己的船面积大。

 

上层是船长室连着的客厅兼书房，下层一个大卧室，一个厨房加餐厅，一个洗漱间，头尾各一个大仓库，还隔出了一个单独的房间，里面铺着各种柔软的垫子。

 

剛一眼就看出这个屋子是干什么用的了，还没等他开口，黑雾从竹管里飘出，健次郎扑向垫子堆，在里面打了好几个滚之后，跑过来舔了大野智一口以示感谢，然后就把垫子扒拉到一起，将自己埋了进去。

 

看着豹子打哈欠时候张得大大的嘴，剛腹诽不已，刚才让你出来透口气死活都不愿意，嫌沙子烫脚太阳太大，现在知道这屋是你的，真是迫不及待宣示主权啊。

 

关上门，让昼伏夜出的管中豹尽情去睡觉，三个人来到了甲板上。

 

“家具的话不知道你们喜欢什么样的，我就没有布置，其他的，就跟你们看见的一样咯。”大野智开了口。

 

“已经太周到了阿智，还给健次郎准备了房间。”剛语气里透着由衷的感谢。

 

“是啊，我们……”有你这个朋友真是太好了光一还没说出口，三个人就被不远处海面上的异常吸引了全部的注意力。

 

 

 

 

“滋啦啦——”一小撮电弧在水面上炸了开来。

 

“滋啦啦——”电弧带着刺耳的声音迅速向岸边靠近。

 

七八条人鱼，每个人手中都抱着个压缩水弹，慢慢将那个放着电的东西围在了中间。

 

“滋啦啦，滋啦啦——”那东西受了惊吓，东逃西窜，奈何所有的路都被人鱼堵死了，它向任何方向跑去，迎接它的一定是一个水弹。

 

“滋啦啦——”电弧声越来越弱，人鱼越围越近。

 

“咔嚓——！”就在人鱼的包围圈缩到最小的时候，突然平地起惊雷，巨大的闪电从海面上爆发而出，电翻了所有围在一起的人鱼。

 

一道小小的黑影迅速在水面掠过，慌不择路地游着，离沙滩越来越近，然后，“咚！”的一声撞在了“苍蓝蔷薇”的侧面，撞得船身一阵晃动。

 

“唰！”小黑影从海里跃出来，顺着船身爬到甲板，贴着甲板窜来窜去，甲板上站着的三个人谁都没看清黑影的真面目，这东西就钻进了光一的衣服里。

 

暗精灵全身的毛发都倒竖了起来。

 

原因无他，简直是太他娘的凉了！不仅凉，好像这个未知物还带着没放完的电，它贴着光一的皮肤爬着，所到之处皆是一阵麻酥酥。

 

光一当机立断，将手伸进衣服里面就把它抓了出来。

 

丰富的战斗经验让光一能够判断出，这个不大的生物刚才一定是榨出了自己所有的潜力才脱出重围，它肯定没有力气再来那么一下子，威胁性应该不会很大。

 

果然不出他所料，把这个怪模怪样的海洋生物攥在手里，它只是疯狂挣扎着，连电都放不出来了。

 

三个人这才看清了它的真面目。

 

浑身都是绀蓝色，和剛的尾巴根粗细差不多，比成人小臂短一些，光一一只手就能紧紧抓住它，浅碧色的尾鳍，浅碧色的侧鳍，浅碧色的眼睛中透着惊恐万状的神色，居然还有眼皮，再加上撑着他指关节的两个前爪和短的几乎看不出来的两个后爪，让光一否定了它是鱼类魔兽。

 

最惹眼的还是它那张比身体宽很多的大嘴，里面全是尖利的牙齿。

 

这张嘴张得大大的，一口咬在了光一的手背上。

 

“嘶——”光一疼得倒吸一口凉气，条件反射地想把这东西甩出去。

 

“趁着这个机会赶紧和它签订魔兽契约！快点！这是一只海妖！”大野智发现了宝贝一样的声音及时响起，成功阻止了光一的下意识动作。

 

强忍着疼痛念起了契约咒文，剛则从空间袋里迅速找出一个魔兽契约卷轴抖开递给光一。

 

光一将手背上渗出的鲜血滴在卷轴上绘制的魔法阵中央，大野智割破了海妖的尾巴，放出了一点它水一样的血液，同样滴在了魔法阵上。

 

魔法的光芒闪过，阵法消失，死命挣扎的海妖也安静了下来，它松开了光一的手背，懵懵懂懂地盯着那一圈椭圆形的牙印瞧，有些迟疑地，慢慢伸出浅碧色的舌头舔起了伤口。

 

至此，光一收获了他生命中的第一只魔兽。

 

拥有一只自己的魔兽，方法有很多。像剛因为自身的德鲁伊血统会让魔兽放下戒心，再加上健次郎出生不久就失去了母亲，剛亲手把他养大，管中豹本身是高阶魔兽灵智较高，所以不需要其他的约束就能忠于剛。但魔兽都桀骜不驯且对智慧种族抱有敌意，绝大多数想要拥有魔兽的人，还是会采用光一这样的方法，即用契约束缚魔兽使其听话。

 

魔兽契约也分很多种，剛交给光一的这一种是最温和的，因为他能看出来，这个小家伙，比当初他捡到健次郎的时候，还要小一些，不知道它为什么选了光一的衣服来钻，且这孩子被吓坏了，这个魔兽契约更多的是为了让它能够明白光一的意思，一年以后契约自然失效，到时候如果它不愿意继续待在光一身边，是可以离开的。

 

不过，直到过了很多很多年，这小家伙的本体已经长得很大很大了，它还是喜欢把自己变小，然后窝在光一的脑袋边上睡觉。

 

那是在契约失效不知道多长时间以后了。

 

光一和剛有一点相同，他们都不知道，“海妖”到底是种什么生物。

 

“海妖是生活在千雷海边缘的魔兽，独来独往，不受每年一次的千雷海魔兽潮影响，几乎只在深海中活动，是海洋中接近巅峰的存在。”大野智特有的黏糊糊声音解释着这个现在顺着光一手臂爬上了他的肩膀，亲昵地窝在颈窝里的小家伙，“成年以后的海妖需要三个以上不同系的魔导师才能击败，但是它们未成年的时候会特别脆弱，没有母亲的庇护是没办法长大的。也不知道这小家伙是怎么跑到无尽海来的，还撞进了人鱼群里，这帮姑娘可是最喜欢恶作剧的。”

 

“它为什么钻进我衣服里来了？”光一用一根手指挠挠海妖的小脑门，问出了一个他百思不得其解的问题。

 

“你也看到了，因为生活在千雷海边缘，海妖非常擅长雷电系魔法，但其实它们最厉害的是暗影魔法和普罗透斯，暗精灵擅长的幻术算是最基础的普罗透斯，我们所有人里面，和它魔法属性最相近的就是你了，”大野智两手一摊，耸了耸肩，“它太小了，估计是把你当妈妈或者爸爸了吧。”

 

海妖与大部分魔兽不同，雄性会守着怀孕的雌性直到生产，海妖胎生，幼崽出生以后，如果是一胎就跟着母亲，如果是双胎就父母各带一只，如果数量大于三个，父母就会选择最强壮的两个带走，剩下就任其自生自灭，养活一个，已经是海妖的极限了。

 

大野智猜测，这个小家伙，应该就是这样落单的。

 

“普罗透斯，普罗透斯……”剛念叨着这个有些熟悉的词，突然恍悟，“许德拉说的不会就是这家伙吧？”

 

“fufufu是哦，九头海怪是它们比较喜欢变化成的一种形态，我这里有张图你可以看看。”大野智说着从空间袋里掏出了一张羊皮纸，他的空间袋很特别，是他一直戴着的那个蓝宝石的耳钉。

 

羊皮纸展开，上面是一个能用所有妖娆之词形容的美丽生物。

 

蓝得发黑的修长身躯，雄狮鬃毛一样在脖颈处竖起的鳍状装饰，浅碧色又散发着珠贝般的光泽，前爪五趾后爪四趾，指甲长而锋利，趾间有蹼，两条前腿上长着长长的鳍，薄纱一般轻盈。背鳍坚硬，尾鳍柔软，像鱼一样左右摆动，游泳的时候后肢紧贴尾巴两侧，前肢辅助划水，看上去就像是在水中飞翔。头长得类似于银鲛和巨龙，只是没有二者那么长的喙部，相对短一些，嘴里长着短而宽的牙齿，越往前越尖利。

 

头生双角，盘旋着伸出，比管中豹的独角要稍长一点，和背鳍、尾鳍、前肢上长长的鳍与眼睛是一样的浅碧色。

 

看着羊皮纸上游动着的栩栩如生的画像，剛瞟一眼画再瞟一眼光一的肩头，怎么也无法把纸上这个美丽的生物和眼前的这个联系在一起，虽然颜色一致。

 

“这是海妖本来的样子？”剛问大野智。

 

“嗯，成年以后，雄性雌性都长这样。”大野智点点头。

 

“这也不像啊，看上去整个儿一大嘴娃娃鱼嘛，丑死了。”剛把画像还给大野智，望着小海妖撇了撇嘴。

 

小家伙不明白“大嘴娃娃鱼”是什么，不过剛嫌弃的神色它是看明白了，跟光一签订了契约之后，它明白眼前这个人是“爸爸”的朋友——没错，暗精灵已经被它视为爸爸了——所以它只是非常生气地冲着剛张大嘴巴，叫了一声。

 

“嘎——！”

 

鸭子一样的叫声彻底把剛逗笑了，一点都不吓人，还蠢兮兮的。

 

面对剛的嘲笑，海妖委屈极了，钻进了光一蓬松的头发里，彻底把自己藏了起来。

 

“人家好歹是个小姑娘，你说女孩子丑是不是有点太过分了。”大野智抖着肩膀在笑，好不容易才憋出了这句话。

 

“诶？我还以为……”剛眼睛都睁圆了，这样，好像是不太好……

 

“给它取个名字吧，光一，总不能‘海妖，海妖’地叫它啊。”大野智建议着。

 

“唔……叫潘吧，你觉得怎么样，潘？”光一在头发里找到了海妖，把它托在手上问它。

 

“嘎！”小家伙欢快地叫了一声，认可了这个名字。

 

“潘！”

 

“嘎！”

 

“潘！”

 

“嘎！”

 

看着一人一兽的互动，剛有些无语，“我说，给一只海妖起名叫面包你觉得合适么……”

 

“这有什么不合适的，你看它这么喜欢自己的名字。”光一一脸无所谓。

 

“……好吧。”你高兴它高兴就好。

 

“对了，它平时吃什么？”光一突然想到了一个关键问题。

 

“健次郎吃啥它吃啥，健次郎不能吃的它也能吃，不用担心魔兽晶核喂多了什么的，海妖的吸收能力堪比芬里尔，它们的寿命由自身的等阶和力量决定，如果养得好了，它能成为你们家族世世代代的供奉。”

 

就想我们家的多多大王一样。大野智在心里补充了一句。

 

他突然有些想念这只陪了塞壬一族好几万年的雄性海妖了，这家伙虽然每隔一段时间就会出去玩一圈，化作人形周游列岛，跟着船队四海航行，装了满脑子稀奇古怪的知识和八卦，有时候大野智都觉得，它比塞壬还像智慧种族。他的童年正好是多多在家中休息的那段时间，父亲忙于政务，是多多把他带大的，也悄悄教会了他唱歌画画，给了他一颗向往外面世界的心。

 

离开领地之前，大野智只跟多多告了别，并且叫了它一声“爸爸”。

 

多多很开心的样子，但并没有提出和他一起出行。

 

大野智心里清楚，这次多多回到领地，其实是因为要养伤。为了塞壬领地的安危，它外出打了一架，以少胜多，差点没命。海妖就是这样，神秘且危险，桀骜而强大，一旦得到了它们的认可，就能付出全部的忠心，即使为此丢掉性命也无所谓。

 

也不知道它伤养得怎么样了。

 

一个长着翅膀的漂流瓶急速飞来，打断了大野智的沉思和回忆。

 

瓶子降落到大野智面前，不断用底部轻磕着他的脑门。

 

真是烦不胜烦。

 

大野智一把抓住这个明显是炼金术产物的玩意儿，拔开塞子将里面的小纸卷倒出来展开，迅速看完就变了脸色。

 

将信交给光一，对方一脸疑惑地接过去，瞄了一眼就同样面色大变。

 

上面写着，“给大野智：光一和你在一起吗？如果你能联系到他，就替我转告，他父亲生了重病，速速归家！来自：喜多川。”

 

 

——TBC

 

 

**诸岛小百科：**

 

NO.09

塞壬：是除了人鱼以外，生活在海洋中唯二的智慧种族。寿命在一千年左右，一百二十岁成年，生有两条尾巴，且形态各异，和人鱼不同，种族中有男有女，全都骁勇善战，歌声动听且有蕴含魔法的力量，十分擅长空间魔法和水系魔法。世世代代生活在冰封海的边缘，寒冷而恶劣的居住环境养成了这个种族坚韧的性格，并让他们以此为自豪。虽然塞壬上岸之后双尾即能变成双腿，在陆地上畅通无阻，而且族中并没有规定不可与其他种族通婚，但选择走出冰封海深海的塞壬自古以来就几乎没有，他们认为安逸的生活环境会使其堕落，让他们遗忘自己高洁的品性，不愿放弃的种族骄傲使得他们从未离开过那个寒冷的家园。塞壬社会等级森严，拒绝艺术，拒绝消遣，拒绝一切形式的娱乐活动。唱歌是为了给围猎和战争增添得胜的筹码，学习文字是为了记录要事和历史，学习绘画是为了绘制地图，学习手工艺是为了制作各种生活用品和武器装备。塞壬有一个根深蒂固的观念：艺术毫无用处，无法满足日常生活需要且浪费时间和精力，这种低劣的东西，不应该出现在他们的种族里。所以，塞壬是历史上唯一一个没有出现过艺术家的种族。

 

**——摘自《弥生记》海之章5.1-1**


End file.
